The Pirates of Ancient Egypt
by Shimakaze
Summary: O.k., I really suck summaries so here’s the long and short of it… This is a story of, crazy love ‘shapes’ Adventure, drama, some laughs and maybe even some Angst. My original summary is just sounds cheesy. O.o


**The Pirates of Ancient Egypt **  
**By:** Shimakaze**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Yugioh, although… I am in possession of the trading card game starters guide**  
Rated: **PG13 for Language and rating my go up in future chapters  
**Summary:** O.k., I really suck summaries so here's the long and short of it… This is a story of crazy love 'shapes' Adventure, drama, some laughs and maybe even some Angst. My original summary is just sounds cheesy. O.o**  
_Original Summary:_** In Ancient times there was a notorious band of Pirates lead by Bakura the king of thieves himself. In one night something he stole changed his and everyone else's life forever as they face conflicts that they could have never imagined.

* * *

Ok this is my first time, ok not first, but one of the first I started writing/typing. And it's a decent fanfic, of sorts. Ooooooooooh aaaaaaaaaah! Yes it's long …and descriptive. I have no Idea where this story is heading it just keeps flowing out. I was going to do a major fashion show with this, but what they are wearing is hard to explain, so I'm going to draw it and posted them on my site…when I get my scanner up and running. Though if you want to, you can picture them in what you want through out the story. But you know don't get confused if I mention Items of clothing here and there especially for the girls, anyways, here goes …

* * *

…From the creator of the time less classic "the endless piece of blank white paper"…

Comes a story of Darkness, Corruption and Mayhem as well as Romance and some Humor here and there…

…**Actually it might be quite a pointless story **

Shut Up!

**Make me Bitch…**

Presenting …

**_The Pirates of Ancient Egypt_**

**Chapter 1** - The Extraordinary Raid 

* * *

**Part 1 – Outcasts **

It was a dark moon lit night in Egypt, as the stars twinkled in the calm endless sky of midnight blue above. Below now, was another story; the pitter-patter of guards' feet could be herd on the floors of alabaster stone in the pharaohs' palace.

"Search everywhere! He couldn't have gotten that fuckin' far!" said a tall, blond haired boy with quite an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes Sir!" replied the group of men in front of him as they scattered from their formation in all directions.

'Dam it! Those dammed pirates again, if I don't get them again Pharaoh Yami will be furious humm… I wonder where they could be... they probably came to steal more tomb blueprints from the map room…' he thought as he walked away to the palace garden, which wasn't even near the map room.

_**Meanwhile in the map room…**_

Four shadowy figures could be not totally seen. One stood with his ear against the door listening for footsteps and any sign of movement from outside the door. The other three were searching the room franticly for any tomb blueprints they could find that they didn't pick up from their last raid of the palace a month ago.

"Check over there," said a tall young man with shoulder length silver-ish white hair which had the appearance of being slightly messy the way it stuck out from his head.

"It's not here! Bakura, apparently it looks like after last month the damn Pharaoh has had them fucking moved!" replied a boy who couldn't be older than 16 with his strait platinum blond hair.

"It seems that he put his fucked up life biography in here-"said another boy, who looked similar to the one who spoke before him except his hair stuck up and out, as he picked up a scroll reading what it said,

"Dear life chronicle, I won another duel today (man I am so good!) And I sent the baker to the shadow realm for making a pastry with the taste of peaches I hate peaches…" he mimicked the pharos annoying voice. At that point everyone in the room busted into a fit of giggles, excluding the one addressed as Bakura.

"Silence you fools!" he said in the loudest whisper he could summon, each word laced with threat.

Immediately not a breath was herd,

"Ryou do you hear anything" he asked.

The boy, who had his ear against the door, like Bakura he had the same shoulder length silver-ish white hair, though his seemed a lot more tame.

"No nothing much, just a few faint foot steps, they are sporadically out of sync, so they are a good 170 to 180 meters away from us."

"Humm… that must mean they are on to us…" everyone now gave the one, with strait platinum blond hair, who spoke a look of 'you moron'

"Uh…No Shit Sherlock!" said the boy, who's hair looked similar to the one who spoke before him, except his hair stuck up and out.

"Who? Who's this Sherlock? Last I checked my name was, and will always be, Malik! Dumbass!"

Subsequently Bakura and Ryou rolled their eyes and thought 'here we go…again'.

Now, the boy, who looked similar to Malik except his hair stuck up and out, growled out "YOU FUCKING BASTARD NO ONE DEAR CALL ME THAT! YOU DEAR BROTHER WILL REGRET THE DAY OUR BITCH OF A MOTHER BORE YOU FORM HER VERY WHOM AND DIDN'T KILL YOU FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING RETARD ON BEHALF OF HER I SHALL DO THE HONORS NOW!" before he could do anything, he felt the cold steel of Bakura's blade against his neck,

"Marik! You will stop or I WILL KILL YOU!" he said venomously with wide eyes striking fear in all who dared to breathe at that moment.

Now, despite the fact that they were all well aware that he would kill any of them with out hesitation or remorse. Ryou was the first to, and only one who would dear do such a thing as, make a sound. He cleared his throat, and sighed, "As a result of the prior circumstance, we currently have less than… five minutes to… withdraw from where we are, before the royal vultures swoop in here and kill us." He said signaling to the door. So with that said they all gave him a grunt of agreement and promptly headed for the window, their way in, and escape route out.

**Part 2 – An admirable stumble **

All 4 males, who were not yet men, nor were they boys any more, (AN: I'm not a Boy I'm not a boy don't tell me what to believe Not yet a Man I'm still trying to find the woman in me…sorry) swiftly jumped across the rooftops of the palace in escape formation. Which was Marik in lead for quick kill purposes, Malik second he has good eyes, Ryou third he has good ears, and Bakura bringing up the rear for the same reason why Marik was leading, while trying to avoid the fresh set of booby traps that had been laid out for them.

They were nearing the palaces outer walls, only a few more rooftops to go when the most unpredictable, unexpected, thing happened. As they each landed on a rooftop Bakura well he didn't land, he kept going. He went through the roof into someone's dwelling the others looked back but kept going, for one they knew Bakura would be fine and two they would be stupid if they tried to help him, when he's the one who said 'to each his own' for situations like this.

Now, Bakura stood (AN: well not really stood but you know the way spider man lands… like that) in a room with the ruble from the roof and waited for the dust to settle, so he could see where he was. When the dust cleared he couldn't believe his eyes, right the in front of him was the precise things they had come on this raid for, the tomb blueprints. There they were a bunch of them stacked on one side of the room around a bed.

'A bed...?' he thought, as he moved closer to the other side of the room, and bed, which was draped in a sheen white fabric and appeared to have someone sleeping in it.

'Whoever's staying here must be fairly important' he considered with a smirk. Drawing his blade as he moved the sheer fabric out of the way, there on the bed laid

'A girl...No a woman' he thought.

'Look at those curves' his eyes slowly moving over the body of the girl who laid in the bed.

She was practically half naked in her sleeping attire. Her brown tress falling over her face and shoulders, her lips were full and soft like the moon. He could see every nook and mound on her for what it was, beautiful, a low grown escaped his lips which brought him back to reality for a second; but then the girl stirred, and shifted giving him a better view that put him in a daze again.

After what seemed like eternity, he shook his head out of the daze and rubbed his temples 'my Re she is one deep sleeper'.

After that he used his dagger to cut off some fabric to make a bag for the a few blueprint scrolls. When he had that secured to him, he looked at the girl who was still asleep and picked her up. She stirred and adjusted to his hold, Bakura who was now astounded shrugged it off, and stood under the hole he accidentally made and jumped up onto the roof and continued to escape although his speed was a lot slower than before, due to the extra baggage and weight.

* * *

"It's been hours since we have last spotted them… they have probably escaped the palace by now. Damn it! Pharaoh Yami is gonna kill me" The young blond captain of the guard said to himself while staring up at the dark night sky, pondering his fate.

When he saw a shadow, move over the rooftops.

'What the hell is that' he thought. In view of the fact that the shadow was pretty big he decided to pursue it just in case. He followed the shadow to the palaces outer wall, where it stopped and hesitated shifting its weight then climbing down the wall. He remained hidden while following the shadow all the way to the Nile, which was shrouded by a thick mist, where he heard it whistle. Not long after that he herd yells of men and water splashing out of the way of a vessel.

"Bakura is that you!" came the optimistic voice of Ryou

"Who else would it be bitch now get a plank down here for me!"

'Bakura!? It's those damned Pirates' he thought reaching for his weapon but before he could pull it he felt the cold steel of someone's dagger on his throat

"Gotcha" he herd a feminine voice gesture "State your name"

He gulped and replied "Jou…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the captain of the guards for that baka pharaoh, I guess I should let the guys figure out what to do with you" she said digging another dagger into his back lightly, directing him to board the ship. When they got on the ship he was faced with murderous stares.

"Amane… what you got there?" Ryou asked seeing her come aboard just after Bakura

"A dog"

"Hey! I'm no dog!"

"So what are you? Cause you are not a cat… As far as I can see, when Re was handing out looks…" she looked him up and down "…you were last in line." she said.

"I see...so what are you going to do with him?" he asked, looking to her and saw that Amane's eyes and thoughts were not on the dog at hand, but what Bakura brought in.

"Bakura what's that?" she asked.

Drawing much unwanted attention to Bakura, who was practically sneaking his way to his room everyone's eyes were now fixed on Bakura, as they all noticed for the first time since he got on the ship, that he was hauling some booty (A.N: literally). Bakura stopped shifting uneasily,

"Ah…I found …the blueprints..." he said, untying the bag and dangled it in his left arm.

"Alright! How many?" came Marik's voice out of nowhere as he snatched the bag from Bakura's hand.

"A-around six or so…" he said and started to walk again. Though most attentions were now on Marik, who was maliciously laughing mechanically; Ryou, Jou, and Amane noticed the suspicious looking booty over his right shoulder.

"Humm…Ryou did you see what I saw"

"I believe I did my dear Amane"

"What do you think it was or is?"

"It's definitely a body though I can't tell if it's male or female, alive or dead" Ryou said narrowing his eyes at the slowly retreating Bakura.

"Oh Re! It's the Princess!" exclaimed Jou

"Princess!" Ryou and Amane said in surprise, being careful not to raise their voices

"Yeah she is betrothed to the Pharaohs. She's the only one it could be, the Pharaoh never told any of us where he had put those blueprints. He probably hid them in her room, with her to watch over them."

"What! He didn't even have a couple of guards outside her room to watch over her?" Amane said her disgust apparent in her every word.

"Nope. Given the fact that, well… she can fight better than any man can." Jou said lowering his head in remembrance of when she beat him up for touching her shoulder, even if she had apologized after, he was made fun of for months.

"Baka Pharaoh!" Amane stated knocking Jou out his flash back

"Hey! No one speaks about the Pharaoh that way!" he said reaching for his short-sword which he found gone

"What the?" he said looking around himself for it.

"Looking for this?" Ryou said holding his sword as he used the hit of it to knock him out into Amane's arms

"…So what should we do to him?" she asked Ryou

"Ah… lets just tie him to a pole." Ryou said rather nonchalantly

"O.K" she said as they moved to tie him to a pole with speed when that was complete

"Now to the problem at hand" Amane said as Ryou nodded to her and they both took off after Bakura.

**Part 3 – Bewildered Love**

Bakura, noticing the heat was off of him, relaxed and started for his room again. When he finally reached it and was about to open the door, he heard the sound of feet fast approaching. He looked behind him only to see two white blurs heading straight for him _(A.N: I have no, and I mean NO idea how Amane looks, so in this story she is practically Bakura and Ryou's "twin" sister)_. He quickly opened the door only to be pushed into his room by a set of hands while the other closed the door.

"Bakura" said a deadly feminine voice as she narrowed her eyes maliciously, which wasn't really in her character.

"A-Amane…" he said, as Ryou came up next to her looking at him with the same eyes.

At that point in time, if you couldn't tell they were related, you would have to be dumb, def, and blind.(AN: my apologies to any impaired people I meant it as no offence to you)

"…Ryou" he continued, as he gulped and shifted the girl on his shoulder, which was still yet to be seen by everyone on the ship.

"Bakura…" Amane said softening her gaze as she began to cry.

Bakura and Ryou looked at her strangely, then Bakura looked at Ryou and asked him, without really asking him, 'What's wrong with her' Ryou shrugged. Bakura rolled his eyes and went to his bed, placing his new found treasure on it when he heard her let off a whimper and yawn. Amane who was still crying let off a loud high pitched cry at the same time.

"What the hell!" the girl in the sheet exclaimed, as she awoke and sat up, letting the sheet drop from over her head to her shoulders.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were Bakura's deep, dark, brown eyes their faces were practically millimeters away from each other. Ryou and Amane, who had immediately stopped crying when she saw the princess get up, now stared at the two of them in surprise. After a while Ryou cleared his throat bringing everyone back to reality, which Bakura may have killed him for doing at that moment in time, the princess blushing turned away from the man she had just been staring at. Thoughts that ran through her head were not common thoughts, especially being in the situation she was in, which made her uncomfortable. She then looked around the room she was in and realized she was not in the room she was in when she fell asleep earlier that night. Moon light shone through the windows on one side of the room, the other side lit by one lone lamp. Then she noticed the two other people standing in the room, one was a boy, the same individual who had cleared his throat earlier bringing her back to reality, and she noticed how odd his hair color seemed and the surprised expression on his face. The other, a girl… who looked like the boy, though her hair was longer, she looked ecstatic. She then looked back to the man whose eyes she was staring at and looked him over, she noted how all three individuals in the room looked alike, the resemblance between them all, was uncanny.

"Thank Ra!" Amane stated happily "Thank Ra… it is a woman and she's alive!" Bakura, Ryou, and the Princess gave her a strange look.

" Um… Amane we knew it was a woman, remember what the dog told us" Ryou said still looking at her strangely.

"Oh yea! And me and Ryou… came to tell you, Bakura…" she said turning to Bakura who was shaking his head, signaling her not to say another word with dangerous eyes.

"Bakura?" the princess said trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"…Woopsies…" Amane voiced lowering her head.

Then the princess remembered that she had heard Yami say his name once before, saying that he was a murderous dog faced pirate. She looked at him and thought, 'Dog faced he's the cutest guy I have ever seen.' blushing lightly, as not to let him notice which wasn't going well for, he noticed her staring at him for a while now and he had a hungry smirk on his face.

The princess then turned away from him and addressed the one female in the room

"Ah… Amane? That's your name right." Amane nodded as the princess moved off the bed, with the sheet around her, because she knew she was in her sleeping garment; which was only for one man to see, and technically there were two.

"I'm Anzu." she said taking Amane's hand in hers, with a smile.

"Cool a real princess" Amane replied all starry eyed, while Anzu shuttered at the fact that Amane, had just called her a princess, without her even mentioning it 'Gah!' Anzu thought '…how did she know'.

"Anzu? … Princess eh?" Bakura whispered "Ryou, Amane… what did you come to tell me?"

Ryou walked to him and gave his report…

"Well… Amane went on land watch until you arrived, and when you did she noticed some one following you, it was the Capitan of the pharaohs guards Jou, and she captured him. Then she noticed you carrying a large and humanlike booty, she asked you about it, and you pulled out the blueprints. All attention was then diverted off you and on to Marik, but me and Amane and Jou were still eyeing your suspicious booty (AN: cracks me up every time o). It was then we found out that the pharaoh had put the blueprints in his fiancés room, aka Princess Anzu, with out telling anyone, including the dog in charged of security. Who is now tied to a pole, on this ship."

Anzu now hearing all of this angered "I told him I was a hard sleeper, Stupid Yami!" she exclaimed, which surprised everyone in the room.

"So Anzu…" Bakura stated as he stood and walked over to her

"…You're the pharaoh's bitch. I guess I should have killed you, wench, where you slept. Keh! (AN: every guy with white hair should have this word in their vocabulary hehehe) At least then I would have one upped that fucking pharaoh…" before he could say anymore she dropped the sheet, stepped on his foot, punched him in his face, kneed him in the groin, when he folded over she then kicked him like a soccer ball onto his bed, beside Ryou who was watching astonished by the state of affairs.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH! OR THE PHARAOHS! I BELONG TO NO ONE…ASSHOLE!" she said enraged.

"Oh! Did I tell you the reason why the pharaoh put the blueprints with her?" Ryou stated looking at a pain stricken Bakura. "I bet you could probably guess now." He said with a smile enjoying this moment in time.

Anzu now turned to Amane, who was laughing at her older brother, again and said calmly,

"Do you have any garment that I may borrow since it seems as though I am going to be here a while?"

Amane looked at her, her night clothes were practically see-through she could see why Bakura couldn't kill her or wouldn't she knew both of her brothers had a fine eye for women and this woman was no exception in Bakura's case though she had to be the most beautiful girl she has ever seen you know other than herself.

She noticed her brothers tendencies Bakura usually went for the mere cutesy-cutesy tough girl while Ryou when for a maiden who was tough but also quiet and passive when he wanted her to be.

Though they both went for girls with kickin' curves, Amane reflected, and compared Anzu's body to her own. She didn't have well defined curves yet, which she thought sucked, though her brothers were happy. Cause they didn't have to protect her as much from men, and the evils men do against women. As if she couldn't take care of herself, she thought.

"I don't think you will fit in to my clothes," she said. "…But I know whose you will fit in to" grabbing the sheet that the princess discarded earlier rapping them about her and pulling her towards the door.

When she reached the door she stopped abruptly and looked at Ryou and Bakura, who was still in an awkward position on his bed, and said, "We'll be right back." before exiting.

**Part 4 – Goddess Jamboree **

Amane, with Anzu following closely behind, moved across the ship with the eyes of many men following them. All the men knew to well if they saw any woman on this ship she is an untouchable you see there were only two women who had the free choice to roam around the ship one was Amane the other was…

Amane and Anzu now were nearing a door to another cabin on the ship the light in side flickered wildly as the shadows in the room did to. The voices in the room were yelling at each other with sounds of pain.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!!!" a woman's voice sounded. Amane, and Anzu, stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in…" said the woman.

"Come In She Says… COME IN MY ASS!!!" said a voice that was unmistakably Malik's. Amane opened the door only to be met with Marik dangerously swinging a knife at Malik who was barely dodging each swift swipe of the knife.

"You know… Any one out side of this cabin could take your conversation SOO out of context" said Amane walking in with a smirk on her face and Anzu behind her. Malik stopped his dodging and stared at Anzu questionably.

"Amane…Who is tha-OUCH!" before he could finish Marik had stabbed the knife in his upper arm "MOTHER FUCKER!!" Malik screamed in pain as he grabbed his wound, and fell to his knees, as blood escaped from it and ran down his arm.

Marik turned around licking his brother's blood off the knife looking at Amane who shivered in disgust then his eyes shifted to the girl beside her.

"Who's she?" he asked finishing off the statement his brother began staring Anzu down. Anzu pulled the sheets tighter around herself.

"Not important!" Amane stated with raised eyebrows and half lidded eyes seeing how he was looking at Anzu.

Marik, who was still licking the knife, looked at Amane and through the knife at her. Anzu gaped at the fact that he thrown the knife at her head. Amane, on the other hand, looked at the knife through half lidded eyes yawned and caught the knife. Anzu looked on amazed at this, this girl who looked about three years younger than herself, just calmly stopped a knife that was aimed for her head. Marik then looked at his sister, who was looking at him disapprovingly with her hands crossed in front of her chest, and shrugged then went to sit on a large pile of rich dark colored pillows in the corner of the room. Malik, who was still on the floor, rose to his feet unsteadily and looked down at his hand which was dripping blood from his fingers. He lifted his hand to his face covering it for a second in thought then he removed it, leaving the imprint of his hand in blood on his face. He then looked at Amane and Anzu with eyes that seemed deadly blank, and started liking his hand causing both girls to shiver.

"Marik stop that and give your brother his mind back!" the slender woman with long raven-black hair said as she glared daggers at Marik.

"Isis, my dear, what are you talking about." Marik said from the corner as he released control of his brother. Malik then staggered over to his sister with wide eyes breathing heavily.

"Come, let's get that bandaged up." said Isis sighing and embracing him.

"Stupid fuckin' Marik so full of fuckin' dog shit…" he cursed angrily under his breath as Isis got the bandages and started on his wound.

Amane and Anzu stood there waiting for the older woman to finish her duties. Anzu took the time to look around the cabin which had a warmer atmosphere than Bakura's it had several lamps lit giving it a warm glow. It had a lounging (Day-) bed covered in light lilac fabric in one corner. In the middle was a bed of rich cream sheets in the other corner was a large pile of rich black and deep rich purple pillows which littered the floor and on them laid Marik staring at her. Anzu shifted the sheets around her, uncomfortably at his gaze.

"So… Amane what brings you here?" said Isis as she finished bandaging Malik, who seemed to have stopped cursing Marik and was now looking at Anzu.

"I came to see if we could get some clothes for the princess here…Ooops…" she stated before she knew it.

"PRINCESS!!" all three siblings stated at once with wide eyes. Anzu shrank behind Amane.

"S-sorry" said Amane to Anzu.

"Explain!" Malik demanded. Amane knew she wasn't going to leave there if she didn't give them an explanation. So after her long explanation of events, with Anzu's input here and there,

"I see," said Isis as she went to a semi-large trunk and opened it,

"Humm…I have some clothes from the far north… not quite sure how they wear them, and some from the east," she said as she peered into the trunk at its contents, then to Anzu who shook her head.

"I want to blend in not stand out…" Anzu stated as they all looked at her wide eyed and started laughing, "What? What's wrong?" they all continued to laugh for a bit longer each sounding quite evil.

"Nothing, it's just, no matter what you wear, you are going, to stand out…" said Isis

"One, you're a girl, and you're the only other girl on this vessel, other than me, and Isis…" Amane pointed out.

"And look, at those curves, you've got on you" said Marik all a-matter-o-factly.

"Yeah…You're quite attention-grabbing" added Malik, wiping away a tear of laughter.

Anzu was too busy blushing and attempting to say thank you to notice, that Amane and Isis, had stopped laughing at those last comments, and were giving the two boys a look of strange surprise. It was rare for them to even utter anything near a compliment to the opposite sex, and the most Malik would say along the lines of one is a muffled thank you. Isis and Amane then looked at one another then back to the boys. As if in an unspoken understanding, Isis began to usher them out by poking them in their backs towards the door when they asked why,

"So, Anzu can change in here without two more perverted immature boys drooling over her" she said pointing to a window where for the first time they noticed someone there.

Amane could make out Bakura and Ryou's faces through the semi-muddled windows; she rolled her eyes and let out a "Feh! Boys!"

After Isis finally got the boys out and closed all the window shades for the cabin, she, Amane, and Anzu continued sifting through the trunk. Garment after garment rejected, until, Anzu came to a simple short fashioned garb.

"Perfect!" Anzu proclaimed holding it up to herself.

"Well…put it on!" said Amane with Anticipation in her voice.

"…"Anzu stared at the garment for awhile "…uh" she turned it upside down surveying each opening in the fabric "…how?" she finally asked.

"I usually have dress servants… to dress me… so… I honestly… have no idea… how to… put this on…properly." she told the other two girls truthfully.

"hummmm………well… here pass it." said Amane reaching her hand out for the garment. Anzu gave it to her and looked on I curiosity as Amane undid the knots at the top of the garment and handed it back to her right side up.

"See that whole there in the middle?..." Anzu nodded her head "…well you put both your feet through it, and pull it up to your waist." as Amane said it, it was done in comprehension to what was said. She then turned her back to them as she proceeded to take off her night-gown and held the front of the dress up with one hand as the other pulled the back of it over her shoulders and tied it to complete the look.

"How do I look?" she asked them as she turned and spun around. Both Isis and Amane looked at her with Smiles though for Amane it was a sort of masked envy.

"You look wonderful…" started Isis "…which is why you can't leave here tonight." she moved to the window, and peaked through the blinds, only to be met with a pair of eyes trying to peak past her. "Yes… you too Amane, those boys are all out there stalking every bit of deck around this cabin and it seems as though if any female steps out there there's going to be a massacre Which is something we really don't need." Isis said looking at both girls periodically.

"What about…" Anzu started. Isis smiled and looked to Amane.

"Ha! Those four would be the ones to start the massacre… if any of those guys touch any part of us they get no mercy." Amane said with a smile, while shaking her head. Knowing that the guys were guarding the door cause if they weren't there would already be some sort of problem.

"…I guess that means we are stuck in here until dawn… huh?" Amane continued looking at the door. Isis just nodded in response as a yawn was expelled from her mouth.

"I think we should get to bed…" said Isis gesturing to her large bed in the middle of the room "…Anzu, Amane we're sleeping in my bed its big enough for all of us…" she continued though half lidded eyes moving to one sided of the bed "…Anzu you sleep in the middle …Amane you take the right." After awhile all three girls were settled in to the bed Isis was the first to fall asleep, Amane the second. Anzu was awake for awhile in her spot between the two girls staring at the wooden ceiling of the cabin.

'Well this was one unexpected day I guess I am going to be a guest on this ship for awhile …hummm funny thing is I'm not scared… at all… this is like a Holiday away from Baka Yami…" she thought as she finally drifted off in to one of her extremely deep slumbers where she dreamed a dream.

**The Next morning… **

Anzu was the first out of the three girls to wake, she crept out of the bed slowly as not to disturb them in their sleep she peaked out of the blind only to see all the men busy with their morning duties. 'It looks safe enough' she pondered as she went to the door,

"Be careful" whispered Amane still half asleep. Anzu smiled and nodded as she opened the door and stepped out of the cabin to be met by a cool morning breeze and the warm sun on her face. She looked around at everyone working diligently as she walked to the side of the ship. She looked down at the Nile and wandered exactly how far had they gone. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone, came up beside her. Wearing a bandage on the side of his face and a glaring at her was none other than Bakura.

"Good Morning Bakura." she said giving him a sweet smile as she looked out into the horizon at the sun, which had just about risen, thinking 'I am so ready for what this day has in store so bring it on'.

* * *

Yikes this is really long… I think that's all for this chapter… I don't think any other chapters will be this long… well maybe… it all just sort of came out that way … Oooooooooooh the Drama of it all. Well looks like the romance adventure part of this all is just starting …well depending on how you look at it…

…ANYWAYS

I have already started the next chapter but I have No clue when I will finish it …Hell I had to wait until I got to a part in the chapter where I _could_ End It and you don't want to know when I started this T-T hehehe… Bah! Remember to Read and Review PLEASE smiles

Shimakaze

Ja-matte ne!


End file.
